Walk This Way
by Satashi
Summary: The kids are now 16 and Shaoran decides that now is the best time to confront his feelings for Sakura. A casual story of how 2 kids fall in love and discover a new world.
1. Guitars, shorts, and Sakura

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never said I did. 

Beforehand: Before you go any further you must realise I use the JAPANESE names!!!!! I do not and WILL NOT ever use the pathetic NA dub names. Here is a name list for all those who have never seen the real Card Captor Sakura. Real names are on the left and NA dub name sare on the right.: 

Sakura Kinomoto was changed to Sakura Avalon. (It is really pronounced Sa-kah-rah) 

Shaoran Li was changed to Li Showron (Firstname, lastname switched; Spelling   
changed. What was wrong with "Shaoran"?) 

Tomoyo Daidouji was changed to Madison Taylor. 

Touya Kinomoto was changed to Tori Avalon. 

Yukito Tsukishiro was changed to Jullian Star. 

Mei-ling Li was changed to Meilin Rae. (I guess two cousins 'engaged' isn't   
Nelvana's idea of family values :)) 

Fujitaka Kinomoto was changed to Aiden Avalon. 

Nadesico Kinomoto was changed to Natasha Avalon. 

Kaho Mizuki was changed to Layla Mackenzie. 

Rika was changed to Rita. (Oh, come on! They only changed one letter! Why not   
just leave it as Rika, then!??) 

Naoko was changed to Nikki. 

Chiharu was changed to Chelsea. 

Takashi was changed to Zachary. 

Tomoeda was changed to Readington~city 

Lasin was changed to Layzin ~Shaoran's board. 

Also please understand that I am 17, so the censor rating may go up to Pg-13 or R for cussing or intimet scenes (nothing like a lemon ;-) Other than that, please enjoy this: 

~**~ 

Shaoran leaned back lazily in his chair as the teacher spoke some foreign language to him. Even if he did speak Japanese, Math was a different subject all together. The sixteen year old sighed tiredly and laid his head down for a quick nap, which consisted of a few seconds before chalk hit his head and he was sent outside. 

Sakura giggled to herself as the chestnut brown haired kid and best friend walked to the front of the class, bowed, and walked outside with a bucket of water. 

Shaoran sighed and leaned against the door. Placing the bucket next to him he slid his hands into his pockets. ' _Geeze, and its only first period...._'   


> > > > > ** Walk this way**   
**By Satashi**

"Ever just have one of them days?" Shaoran asked his friend Takashi as they walked through the cafeteria line. 

"Speaking of bad days, did you know that the first 'bad day' was by an ancient Egyptian king who.." Shaoran listened intently to the story as he filled his tray with several things. Shaoran even waited for Takashi to get done so he wouldn't miss anything. That was until Rita pulled him away, informing him it was another lie. 

'_Geeze, you would think I'd learn by now...'_ Shaoran smirked lightly to himself as he scanned the room for a place to sit. After a few moments he decided to eat outside. Crashing down onto a tree he chowed down on his rice and squid. 

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted happily. 

Shaoran looked up with a bite half into his mouth and addressed Sakura. "Oi." He stuffed his face more. 

"At least invite me to sit." She scolded playfully as she plopped next to him and took a bite of his fried shrimp. 

"H-hey!" Shaoran glared, blushing slightly. Sakura smiled happily at him, causing more blood to race to his face. 'At this rate I'll get a nose bleed..' 

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Tomoyo asked her friends as she video taped the scene. 

"Uh...Yeah." Chiharu answered as she sweat dropped. 

~**~ 

Sakura blasted out of the school doors on her roller blades and smiled happily as the cool breeze slide around her face. Although most wouldn't like a cold breeze on a winters day, Sakura wasn't really what you would call normal, now would you? Passing several friends she called out her good-byes and skated home, passing Shaoran and flirt fully tapping him on his head as she passed. 

Shaoran frowned lightly and called out to the girl "Oi, Sakura!" Sakura flipped around and skated backwards. "Don't skate into the wind!" ( I can see your knickers) 

Sakura blushed brightly and forcefully placed her hands down to keep the wind from blowing her dress. A few seconds later she rammed back first into a wall, leaving her imprint. 

"Baka." Shaoran grinned as he passed the girl on his way home. 

~**~ 

"Jump back! what's that sound? Here she comes, full blast and top down! Hot shoe! burnen down the avenue Model citizen! She's the best for me! Don't you she's gotta love me! You'll lose her in that turn! I'll get herrrryaaa! PANAMA!" 

Shaoran spun around, getting the cord of his guitar tangled around him and almost throwing his sunglasses off. Bringing one leg up and swinging his guitar he imitated most professional players. He was currently wearing socks, casual house shorts and a green tank top with the ying yang on it. Not to mention the expensive Oakey shades. In fact he was so tied up in his singing and playing he didn't hear the knocking on his door, nor the door opening after words. 

The young boy was well into the second verse when he spun again and noticed his company. The music and vocals were stopped immediately and he let his mouth hang open for a few seconds before Sakura started to laugh her head off. 

"Sa-Sakura! What are you doing here!?" 

Sakura giggled more and closed the door behind her. "You asked me to come over a few days ago, remember?" 

~*Flashback*~ 

"Hey, um... Sakura-chan?" 

"Un, Shaoran-kun?" Sakura turned around and looked at the blushing nervous boy. 

"Um... Would you like to...uh.. Come over to my place this Friday? ..I ,uh, need some help in Math.. " He looked up and continued quickly. "But-I-would-understand-if-you-would-rather-not. I-mean-after all-you-still--" 

Sakura cut him off blushing slightly "I would love to." 

Shaoran blinked and turned a shade redder. "H-Honto ne?" 

"Un." Sakura smiled brightly at him. "As long as you make me dinner to!" 

"Ye-yeah!" Shaoran turned back to his normal color and smiled brightly. "I'd be glad to! Around seven then?" 

"All right!" 

~*End Flashback*~ 

"Um, yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" 

Sakura nodded giggling. "Seems like you didn't make me dinner either, did you?" She pouted playfully. 

Shaoran thought quickly. "Well the winter festival is still going on! Wanna go?" 

"Hai!" She smiled happily at him. "Better change first though." 

Shaoran looked down at his entire and blushed a light red. "Just one moment." He placed his guitar on the couch and darted for his room. A few moments he emerged wearing kakies and a light blue long sleeved shirt with a leather jacket over it. "Well, shall we?" 

Sakura smiled like always. "Lets shall." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's notes: So how was the first part? Kinda short, I know. Next part will be seven pages at least, I promise. Sakura and Shaoran seem a little out of character? Gomen nasai, but I think that six years will change a person slightly, don't you? I won't ask you to review this story unless you feel like it is worth your time. If it is, then I would love it if you would. I even take story ideas. If you have something that you might think good in the next part by all means tell me! I should update this story daily so please check around 9:00 P.M. Central time for an update. 

Here is a teaser for part 2: 

Shaoran handed the soaking wet Sakura a towl and some of his cloths. "Your lucky if you didn't catch a cold. Its freezing outside." 

Sakura blushed slightly as she adespted his cloths. "These won't stay on me." 

Shaoran grinned at her in his own special way. "Just more eye candy for me. " Sakura blushed more and was about to give him her patented 'hoe' when he slightly pushed her into his room and closed the door. "Now get dressed before your brother finds out your not at Tomoyo's like you said and shoots me." 


	2. Moonlight festival

Author Note: Got alot of people telling me differnt things about the name changes. I got that List from Cardcaptors uncencored(with a small change on Nadesico, that was my bad and Sakura's pronunciation~that is SO mispelled~).And if anyone is wondering, No, I have not seen an American episode. I have seen eps 1-54 of the japanese version and would be more than happy to share my collection with anyone(shameless fansub plug) Anyway, I dedicate this part to: Nessie , EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris , Mina , and *~Baby Blue~* . The first 4 people to give me a reveiw. You guys rock! 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. If I did the seris would be subtitled already. 

Moonlight Festival   
By Satashi   
Part 2 of Walk This Way 

"Wow....kireee...." Sakura clasp her hands infront of her chest and looked up at the stars. "Don't you think so Shaoran?" 

"Huh? Eh, Sure." The boy looked down again at Sakura's hand. It was mere inches away from his and he still didn't have the guts to take it in his. Swallowing roughly he inched his hand closer to hers and almost made contact when Sakura shouted 

"Hoeeee! " She gabbed Shaoran's jacket sleeve and pulled him over to the shooting gallery. "Shaoran! Can you get this for me?" She pointed up at a giant pink bear. After a few seconds passed she turned to look at Shaoran, who looked like he was having a heart attack." Ne, Shaoran, Daijobu desu ka?" 

"Daijobu desu.... you just scared the living hell outta me, that's all " He grinned lightly at her and she smiled back playfully. "Which one? The pink one no doubt?" Sakura nodded cutely. "Yosha!" He slammed a hundred yen on the desk and the man gave him a gun. 

"Knock down three out of the five targets and win the lovely lady a prize!" 

"Shaoran grinned as he set his aim. "And if I get all five?" 

The man laughed hearty. "If you get all five then the lady can have any prize she wants!" 

"Then get the pink bear." Five rapid shots fired and five targets fell to the ground with air darts set almost perfectly in the center on each one. "To easy." 

The man behind the booth blinked a few times at Shaoran and then smiled brightly and handed him the pink bear. "Here you go kiddo, you earned it." 

"Arigato." Shaoran turned to Sakura and offered the bear. "For you, Sakura-chan." 

"Domo arigato, Shao-chan!" 

"Shao...Chan?" Sakura giggled happily and Shaoran was debating if he wanted to blush from embarrassment or be mad at the corny name. He decided to blush when she grabbed his sleeve again and drug him to the roller coaster. 

Since daylight was shorter in the winter the sky was already dark by the time they got to the small roller coaster. The man who was running the thing told them that although it wasn't as big as most, it was the fastest made. Shaoran grinned at this and Sakura was changing her mind by the second. 

When it came down to it Shaoran had pulled Sakura into the seat next to her and slammed the hand rail into place before she could get out. One of her hands formed a death grip on the bar and the other was tightly gripped onto Shaoran, who was enjoying this quite immensely. It had been a while since the last time he saw his cherry blossom act like the little girl he fell for so many years ago. 

His memory was interrupted as the ride moved forward and Sakura shrieking things of 'Were gonna die!' 'I want off.' 'I don't deserve this!' Shaoran added to her terror by letting go of the hand rail and placing his hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat, giving her more room to be tossed about when the ride reached the top of the slope... and of course Shaoran placed them in the first seat so they would hang before sliding down. 

Sakura screamed for her life as the rounded the corner and spiraled downward into a flip and a corkscrew. Shaoran yelled for the sheer enjoyment and sometime halfway through Sakura was hugging him and burying her head in to his chest, and for once, Shaoran enjoyed it for what it was worth instead of blushing. 

When the ride slowed to a stop a teary eyed Sakura looked up at Shaoran and asked him if it was over, to which he informed her it was. They made their way back to the place where they placed her bear, Sakura a little shaken up from the ride and Li making fun of her when he could. 

~**~ 

Sakura happily bit into her hamburger while Shaoran eat his hot dog slopped down with catsup. Each chattered happily together as they eat, mostly about nothing in particular. That is, until Shaoran asked how she talked her older brother into letting his little sister go over to his place. 

"Easy." Sakura replied before sipping some of her drink. "I just told him I was going over to Tomoyo-chan's." 

Shaoran chocked on his drink as gaped at the girl sitting in front of her. "You what!?" 

"...Said I was over at Tomoyo-chan's house." 

"Then why is Daidouji-chan sitting over there video taping us?" He pointed to a table not to far off. Sakura turned as saw her best friend wave her arms as if to say 'Just ignore me.' 

"Well..." Sakura blushed. "I did kinda edspect her to do this since I told her I was going to your house.. Shaoran-kun? You okay?" 

"To....Tou...Touy.... Touya...."Shaoran pointed behind Sakura. The girl in front of him turned and gasped when she saw Yukito and Touya walked together and talking. 

"He's gonna kill me if he spots me here!" Shaoran said frantically. " I mean.. I don't want on your family's bad Side so a fight isn't what we need right now!" 

Sakura nodded quickly and polished off her meal in record timing. Shaoran was finished with his just as quickly. Together they both ran off from that side of the festival and only slowed down when they were sure they were both safe. "Oni-chan would of strangled us if he saw us here..." 

"You can say that again." Shaoran replied slightly winded. "Anyway.." he looked around. "Seems were back in the games section.." 

His friend nodded and looked around before pulling him to a booth and trying to get a Chinese yo-yo. (Balloon filled with water with a rubber string tied to it so you can bounce it.) Her attempts were all but successful, and after the third time Shaoran decided to help her by getting one. Slowly he dipped the fishhook into the water and brought it up with he balloon on it. The trick was not to pull it up fast or else the water would make it bounce and fall off the small hook. A few moments later Sakura had a pretty red balloon and she wasted no time in slipping it around her finger. Now, however, Shaoran carried her bear over his shoulders. Both laughed as they made their way around winning prizes and snacking on random things. They were so caught up in their fun that they completely missed the dark clouds covering the stars. Their attention was diverted when Shaoran felt the first couple of rain drops on his face. 

"Eh? Its raining." To prove his point the storm suddenly dropped bottom and drenched everyone around. Without thinking Shaoran grabbed her hand and led her into a dry spot. "If we walk around here we can get to my place without getting to wet..." He looked over at Sakura, who was anything but dry. "Well.... I won't get wet at least." He flashed her a smile and soon found himself pushed out into the rain. 

~**~ 

Shaoran handed the soaking wet Sakura a towel and some of his cloths. "Your lucky if you didn't catch a cold. Its freezing outside." 

Sakura blushed slightly as she adespted his cloths. "These won't stay on me." 

Shaoran grinned at her in his own special way. "Just more eye candy for me. " Sakura blushed more and was about to give him her patented 'hoe' when he slightly pushed her into his room and closed the door. "Now get dressed before your brother finds out your not at Tomoyo's like you said and shoots me." 

~**~ 

Shaoran was watching T.V. When Sakura came out of him room. He was now wearing sweat pants and a loose Tee-shirt. Sakura was clad in a light green tee-shirt and went a little past her knees and revealed more of her shoulders than most of her night shirts. The black pants she was given were warm and had a draw string on them so they stayed on fairly well, considering she had to roll the bottom up so she wouldn't trip. 

"I went ahead and called Tomoyo-chan while I was in your room." Sakura stated as she sat down next to him. Well, actually she was almost at the other side of the small couch. Shaoran was about to take offence from that but didn't when he saw her bring her feet up so she was almost laying down. Her feet brushed against the side of his leg, making him blush slightly. "I told her that I was going to 'stay over at her house.' So that's what she'll tell Oni-chan if he calls. 

"And what if I don't want you to stay over here?" Shaoran asked playfully as he tickled her feet, getting giggles from Sakura. This lasted until Sakura twisted and slid on top of Shaoran, pinning him onto the couch. 

"You'd rather have me walk over there in the rain?" She pouted and gave him the 'I'm so cute you can't turn me down.' face. It worked just like she thought it would. Shaoran instantly blushed, stammered with his speaking, and nodded quick and long, just like little kids do. "So what movie we watching?" She picked herself off him and sat next to him when he got up. 

" 'What lies beneath'." Shaoran answered. 

"Is that..." 

"Horrooooorrr..." Shaoran answered, giving his voice a creepy effect. 

"Hoeeee......" 

~**~ 

Shaoran liked watching her squirm, he really did. But this was just straight out hilarious. She was clutching to him with both her hands death gripped onto his shirt. Her eyes were wide with fear but she couldn't look away from the screen. Somewhere along the way Shaoran had found out he put his arm around her and Sakura leaned more onto him, liking how she fit against his frame. 

When the movie was over it was already eleven o'clock. Shaoran yawned quietly and leaned back in to the couch. Sakura was still leaning against him scared out of her mind. "Well that was a good movie, ne Sakura-chan?" 

Sakura shook her head violently and didn't let go of him. A bright streak of lightning lit up their room followed by a loud burst of thunder. After Sakura's scream died down and she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the darkness. The silence hit her next. "Sh....Shaoran-kun?" 

"Un?" 

"Why is there no light?" 

"Black out, I guess." 

Sakura pulled away from him slowly and sat on the couch and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, or lack there of. When she could faintly see again she noticed Shaoran wasn't in front of her anymore. "Shaoran-kun? Shaoran-kun!?" 

"Right here, Sakura-chan." She turned and saw a smiling Shaoran with a candle. "Come on, lets go into my room, there's not much to bump into in there." He extended his hand without thinking and let Sakura grasp it in hers before his blush came. Silently he lead her into his room and sat the candle down next to his bead. 

"What now?" 

"I guess we talk?" 

~**~ 

Bright light awoke Sakura from her dream of Tokyo Tower and Clow cards. She sat up, letting an arm slip from her stomach and land on her lap. After stretching she looked next to her and saw a peaceful Shaoran sleeping next to her. The clock on his night stand was flashing midnight so she guessed it must be around eight or nine since she woke up on her own. She smiled happily and slid out of his bed and giggled when he reached our for the warmth that he had just lost. 

Sakura walked happily into his kitchen and switched the lights on. A few minuets later Shaoran awoke to the smell of something good. Slowly he stretched out and yawned. Sliding out of his bed he padded into the kitchen and smirked to himself when he saw Sakura cooking breakfast. 

Walking over behind her he placed his chin onto the top of her head and asked: "So now your cooking for me? Your gonna have to come over more often." 

Sakura giggled and flipped the pancake expertly. Shaoran set the table for the two of them and they eat a happily. 

"Ne, Shaoran-kun?" 

Shaoran swallowed his food and blinked at her. "Un?" 

"You wanted me to help you with your math, right?" 

Shaoran almost choked on his drink. "Oh man! I completely forgot about that!" 

Sakura broke out laughing. 

~**~ 

Sunday night. Sakura is in her room laying on her bed reading a magna while Kero plays Street Fighter EX 3. Her stuffed animal that Shaoran had won her sat by her window. Just a normal night until Sakura jerks her head up and fell off the bed. "Clow card!" 

Kero slipped in his game and 'GAME OVER' flashed across the screen. "You sure, Sakura?" 

"Un!" Sakura nodded and grabbed her cell phone that Tomoyo had given her and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before she got an answer 

"Shaoran Desu." 

"Shaoran-kun! Do you feel it?" 

"Eh?" She heard some scuffling sounds and then a faint high pitched noise. "Clow Card!?" 

"Un! I'll go ahead!" 

"Sakura!" 

Sakura paused, her hand hovering on the off button. "U-un?" 

"...Wait for me. Just don't go by yourself. I'll be there ASAP." Click. 

Sakura blinked at the phone as if she edspected it to tell her why his voice sounded different there. '_Anyway, I gotta call Tomoyo-chan._' She dialed another familer number and Tomoyo picked dup on the third ring. 

"Hai, Tomoyo desu." 

"Tomoyo-chan! Its a Clow Card!" 

"I'll be there in a flash, Sakura-chan! I have the cutest thing for you to wear!" 

Sakura sweat dropped. "To-Tomoyo-chan..." 

~**~ 

Shaoran jumped into the tree next To Sakura's window and then hopped into the open frame. When he landed he looked up to see Tomoyo filming his dramatic entrance. He was wearing his card captor uniform, edsept remade to fit his current body frame. He stood up slowly and stared at Tomoyo with a weird look. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo pointed to her left and Shaoran turned and blushed deep red. Sakura was wearing something like a blue one piece swimsuit with a white....cloak like thing wrapped around her chest and back, ending with two tails going almost to her feet with golden bells on each tip. She also wore a blue jesters cap with bells on the end of each tail it had. She held her wand in both her hands in front of her with her face almost glowing red. All in all she looked like she did when she fought Watery (episode 3) 

Shaoran shook his head to clear it and Kero landed on Sakura's shoulder. "Lets get going." 

The group nodded and Sakura pointed her cane toward the window. "Fly!" She jumped out the window just in time for the wings to spread out and let her hover there. "Shaoran-kun, Tomoyo- chan , hop on!" 

Tomoyo nodded happily and jumped in front of her and gave Shaoran a cute look. 

"I..uh... Three people would slow us down to much. Sakura-chan, let me borrow the jump card?" 

Sakura looked disappointed for a second before tossing him a card. Shaoran Trust his sword at it and small wings appeared at his feet. "Yosh!" He leapt from the widow and landed at the gate. Sakura flew next to him and Shaoran took out his Lasin board. A small high pitched sound emitted from it as the two dots lined up and shot toward the park. "There." He leapt high into the air and landed on top of the neighboring house while Sakura and Tomoyo followed him in the air. 

Touya entered Sakura's room with a small cake and a glass of milk and frowned. Her window curtains blew in the wind and his little sister was nowhere to be found. ". . . . ." He sat the cake down next to her bed and walked out, drinking her milk. ' _Probably went over to Tomoyo's again without telling me..._' 

~**~ 

A/N:So how was it? Like before, review if you deem it worthy of your time. Next part will be out soon so check for it tomarow. And jsut to make it a cliff hanger, here is a teaser. 

Teaser for part 3: 

Shaoran thurst his sword down into the dirt at his feet and forced his head to concentrate on his target. "God of lightning decend!" He pointed at the beast and smiled wryly when the attack missed. The next thing he saw was the dirt rushing toward his face and blackness finally overtaking him. 

"No! Shaoran!" Sakura cried out as she ran over to him and caught his head and placed it into her lap. "You idiot... why did you do that...? Shaoran...Shaoran, please don't leave me.... I need you.."   
  



	3. Cards and Kisses

** Cards and Kisses**   
** Part 3 of Walk this way**   
** by: Satashi**

Sakura landed in the dark park and let Tomoyo off before she changed her wand back to its normal self. Shaoran landed next to them and drew his sword. Tomoyo quickly went to the bushes to hide as she taped. The boy of the group looked toward his board and decided the card they were after was in the emperor penguin. Slinking into a fighting position he concentrated on his first attack. 

"Sakura-chan...I'm going to attack first. Its only choice will be to dodge out the other side so be ready to attack it with whatever, okay?" 

"Right... Be careful, okay?" 

Shaoran nodded briefly before dashing at the bottom of the penguin and sliding with his sword pointed forward. Sakura heard an weird shriek and then saw a scorpion of some sort lash from the other side of the slide. 

"Looks like it should be weak against thunder!" Kero shouted to Sakura as he pointed. 

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled the Thunder card. "Thunder! Become a force that strikes!" She threw the card in front of her and struck it with her wand. 

Shaoran's hair started to stand up as he arose. A second later the thing in front of him was struck and then collapsed onto the sand, breathing heavily. 

"Yatta!" Sakura shouted happily as she jumped in the air. "Got him!" 

"Rrrgg..." 

"Sakura-chan! Watch out!" Shaoran leapt from his spot and landed right into the path of the beam shot from the scorpion's tail. 

Kero's eyes narrowed in realization. "Its Drain! The tail sucks your energy away!" 

Shaoran thrust his sword down into the dirt at his feet and forced his head to concentrate on his target. "God of lightning descend!" He pointed at the beast and smiled wryly when the attack missed. The next thing he saw was the dirt rushing toward his face and blackness finally overtaking him. 

"No! Shaoran!" Sakura cried out as she ran up to him and caught his head and placed it into her lap. "You idiot... why did you do that...? Shaoran...Shaoran, please don't leave me.... I need you.." 

"Sakura!" Sakura's shoes grew wings and she jumped into the air and landed next to Tomoyo and gently laid Shaoran down. Kero soon arrived after words. " You gotta seal that thing before all of Shaoran's energy is gone. Once hit, it will draw out the life force until he's dead!" 

Tears unconsciously came from Sakura's eyes as she ran back into the open with her wand raised above her head. "Windy! Firey!" She cried as she held the cards out. "Please!" More tears came down her face. "I don't have much time!" 

"Hurry Sakura!" 

"Help me seal this beast!" With a flip of her wrist she sent the two cards flying. An unseen wind brought them back to her just in time to be struck with the wand. Firey was the first to appear, followed by Windy. The fire took life onto Drain's body and was soon re-enforced by the wind. "Return to the guise thy were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" Sakura jumped into the air and brought the wand down. The card formed at the tip of the wand and sucked the card into it. The card, in turn, went into Sakura's hand. "Shaoran!" 

"He's okay!" Tomoyo called, waving her hand. "He's just asleep." 

Sakura picked up Shaoran's head and placed it in her lap once again. Silently she ran her hand through his hair and looked at his face, not really focusing on anything. A tear dropped from her eye and landed onto his cheek, stirring him from his slumber. "Sh-Shaoran-kun?" 

Shaoran's eyes opened quickly and he shot forward and drew his sword, immediately falling down again and almost impaling himself. He lay on the ground a few seconds breathing hard. A couple moments later Sakura turned him over onto his back and looked at his face. "Sa....Sa-ku-ra?" His eyes half closed. "So tired..." 

"Of course you are, brat." Kero yelled at him after landing on his chest. "You took a full blast from his draining spell! If Sakura had waited another few seconds you would of been in a coma or even died! That is the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Kero angrily paced up to him and glared directly into his eyes. "Don't go suicidal on us now! Next time can't you tackle her or something instead of just taking the brunt of the attack!? How dumb are you!?" 

Shaoran chuckled lightly. "I'll remember that...." 

"Tomoyo-chan, can you call home and get someone to pick you up?" 

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "Of course. Take care of him, all right?" 

"I will.." She pulled a card. "FLY!" 

Shaoran was vaigly aware of being lifted and he drooped his arms over Sakura to make sure he wouldn't fall off. "Thanks... I appreciate all this." 

Sakura nodded lightly. ' I should be thanking you Shaoran....' She closed her eyes briefly. ' Please don't make me worry like that again, okay?' 

~**~ 

Sakura landed on her house and slid down to her window and pushed it open. Silently she crept in and closed her window after Kero came in. Sighing, she pulled off her cloths and thought back to Shaoran. 

~*Flashback*~ 

Sakura let Shaoran fall onto his bed and pulled off his shoes. "You sure your gonna be all right, Shaoran-kun?" 

"Un." He replied sleepily. "If what that plush toy said was true then my energy was only sapped. If I sleep then I'll be fine, right?" 

"Demo..." 

"Daijobu des." He insisted with a smile. " I'll see you tomorrow." He winked. "Go home before they find out your gone." 

Sakura nodded slowly and pulled the covers over him. "Sleep then." 

"I will." 

Sakura turned to walk back to his window but stopped and turned back. The young boy's eyes were closed and by his breathing she could tell he was already in dream land. Sakura smiled lightly to herself when she saw the sleeping boy. He had changed so much over the years. From the snobby brat that she first met, to the caring boy she had started to like and now into the young man who was stealing her heart by the day. Although she could tell they were closer than most friends she didn't know if she was in love or if it was something else. Shaoran's breath raised and lowered his chest, making him look quite vulnerable. With out thinking Sakura walked over to him again and kissed his forehead. "Sweat Dreams, Shao-chan." She whispered. 

~* End flashback*~ 

Sakura smiled to herself when she saw the piece of cake left for her and eat it happily while sitting on her bed. Giving he last piece to Kero, she trotted down stairs to get some tea. On the way she head her brother talking to Yukito. When she got to the kitchen she mixed her tea and put two more onto her green tray. When she walked back up she stopped in front of her brothers room and waited. Just as she edspected Yukito opened the door and smiled down at her. "Would you like some tea, Yukito-san?" 

"Ah, Sakura-chan, domo arigato." He took the tray and let Sakura pick up her glass. 

"I'm going back to my room, have fun you two." 

"Un. Thanks again." 

"No problem.^_^" 

Yukito closed the door and walked back to his place on the floor and sat the tray down and took a sip. "You say she wasn't in her room?" 

Touya nodded as he picked up his cup. "And now she's back and the front door is locked tight." 

"Well she does have a key, right?" 

"....Maybe I'm thinking into things to much.....She probably went over to Tomoyo's just like I thought." 

Yukito nodded. "That's it. You just worry about her to much." 

"Shut up." 

Yukito laughed. 

~**~ 

beep-beep-beep-beep......beep-beep-beep-beep....beep-beep-bee-- 

Sakura lazily pulled her alarm clock into the bed with her and covered herself with her blankets. 

"Sakura....Sakura! Oi Sakura!" Kero pounded on her head. "Wake up already! Don't you have cleanup today?" 

Sakura brought herself into a sitting position and wiped her eyes lazily. Yawwnnnn... "Arigato, Kero-chan." Sleepily she made her way to the bathroom and took a quick cold shower to wake her up. 

~**~ 

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she opened the door to her classroom. 

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted from across the room. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Your on cleanup with me today?" 

"No, he is." Tomoyo pointed to a sleeping Shaoran. "I just came because I didn't think he would be able to get here on time." 

"Oh, arigato." Sakura smiled and walked over to Shaoran "Ohayo, Shao-chan." 

Shaoran looked up sleepily. "Sakura-chan, Ohayo." He yawned quite loudly. " I'll help out.." 

"No, no." Sakura pushed him down when he got up. "Get yourself a few more minuets sleep." 

Shaoran smiled thankfully up at her. "I'll pay you two back someday." 

Sakura smiled at him. "You already did, last night." Shaoran winked and went back to sleep. 

~**~   
Shaoran sat underneath his favorite tree during lunch break. Having been well rested, namely first, second, and third class periods, he was ready for the rest of the day..... just without lunch. 

"No lunch, Shao-chan?" 

Shaoran looked up at Sakura and grinned. "Nope. To tired this morning to fix any." 

Sakura sat down next to him and gave him a box. "Here you go. I figured you'd forgot your money, or would be to tired to fix your own so I brought extra." 

Shaoran took the box and blushed lightly. Right now his stomach demanded more attention than his face. Both eat merrily until Shaoran picked up the familiar, almost inaudible pitch of a digital camera. After wiping his face he looked around before spotting Tomoyo a little ways off, filming. "Oi! Daidouji-chan! At least come over and visit if your gonna record!" 

Tomoyo nodded and clicked off her camera. 

~**~   
Sakura hummed to herself as she walked down the hall to her seventh period class. Along the way a boy called her attention to him by waving. 

"Kinomoto-san, how are you?" 

Sakura addressed the speaker politely. Joe. He sat next to her in her science class. "Konichiwa, Joe-kun. I'm good, and you?" 

"Pretty good...hey..um... You wanna go out this Friday? I know a good place to eat that just opened." 

"I, uh.." 

Shaoran chose that moment to pass by. A few steps later and he turned and looked at the guy talking to Sakura. Although he didn't mind her talking to guys, not at all, he did mind it when they asked her out. ' _What's it matter anyway?_' he asked himself silently. ' _She's not yours..._' 

"Keep waiting and you'll lose her." 

Shaoran turned quickly to Tomoyo and blinked. "Wha?" 

"Sakura is one of the popular girls in school." She informed him. "A lot of guys don't approach her because of you, but some know that your not an item and make passes at her. Like joe is. Its obvious she wants to turn him down right? But she is to nice of a person for that." 

Shaoran turned back to Sakura, who was stumbling with the words. Before he knew what was going on he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Oi, Sakura-chan!" He looked at Joe and pretended to be surprised. "Oh, Joe-kun. How are you?" 

Joe looked at Sakura's red face and then at Shaoran's. "Oh, I'm pretty good." He turned back to Sakura. "Never mind then , I didn't know you were going out. Ja ne then!" He waved as he left and approached Tomoyo, who smiled at him. Joe in turned winked at her and mouthed out 'Your welcome.' 

~*Flash back*~ 

"Joe-kun?" 

Joe turned at the sound of the voice. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan. What can I do for you?" 

"Can you ask Sakura Kinomoto out this Friday?" 

"Isn't she going with Li-kun?" 

"Li-kun is to nervous to make a move, if you apply some competition he'll act and they'll get together!" 

Joe thought about it. "All right then, you did loan me some money for lunch today. ..Sure! Why not?" 

~*End flash back*~ 

"Sh-Shao-chan!" Sakura gasped blushing bright red. "People are staring!" Shaoran let her go and she turned around. "Why'd you do that? He was asking me out." 

Shaoran blushed lightly and inspected the dirt on the floor. "Well.. I ...uh..." 

Sakura smiled a the blushing boy and wrapped him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "Arigato, Shao-chan." 

Shaoran's face switched to several darker shades of red but he smiled anyway and slid his hands around her. "I guess this is a cheesy way of asking you out, huh?" 

She shook her head against his chest. "Uh-uh, Its okay. You finally did it at least." 

Shaoran blinked. "What do you mean 'finally?' You could of asked to!" 

Sakura backed away. "Well its the guy's responsibility!" 

"Says who?" 

"Says me!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

Both glared at each other for a few seconds before cracking a grin and laughing. "Looks like were both not good at this stuff, huh?" Shaoran asked, making Sakura blinked. "As long as its you, I'd like to learn.." He gave her a gorgeous smile that even flashed his pearly white teeth. 

"Hyaaaannnnnnn....."   
(Schweeeeeeeeet) ^_^ 

Several cheers rang through hte hallway and the two leaned in for a kiss. The boys were steady chanting "LI!LI!LI!LI!" While the girls were cheering for Sakura. When their lips touched several bets were collected on how long it would last. And, of course, Tomoyo was filming it all. '_ I'll call this one Sakura and Li's first kiss._ ' She smiled brightly to herself. 

~*Funny Epilog, just for teh heck of it*~ 

It was now two months later. Sakura's family still has no idea of her new boyfriend. Shaoran edspeacilly didn't want a certain brother to find out. Sakura, on the other hand, was spending more time over at Shaoran's apartment. But today, however, She finally talked him into coming over to her place. 

"You sure this is okay?" Shaoran asked nervously. "I mean, what if Touya comes home early or something? What if that plush toy of yours decides to barge in? ....What if Tomoyo records us through the window and someone at school gets a hold of it? I saw this one movie called Road Trip where..." 

Sakura cut him off abruptly with her lips on his and pulled him on top of her on the bed. When she broke the kiss she smiled seductively up at him. "I don't care if she plays it in front of the school, We haven't had a serious make out session in a few weeks now." 

Shaoran blinked. "And I thought I was the aggressive one in the relationship..." This earned a laugh from Sakura and spited Shaoran to tickle her in his favorite spots (her sides you hentai! ^_~) 

After rolling around and playing for the most of the afternoon both started kissing more and Shaoran started light touching. Very light. So light in fact it started to aggravate Sakura. "I swear your the shyest" a kiss. "Boy in the world!" Another kiss. 

Shaoran blinked. "G-gomen.." 

Without warning Sakura started laughing again and teased him none stop. Finally Shaoran pulled her into a deeper kiss and explored her mouth, making Sakura let out an unconcess moan.... And then their was a knock at her door. 

"Sakura? You in there?" Touya asked from the door. "Your supposed to make dinner tonight." He knocked again. "Sakura?" He opened the door and stepped in. "Man ,Sakura, clean your room." Sakura smiled and laughed nervously at the damage she and Shaoran had caused since they got there. "And don't you usually make your bed in the mornings? Not getting lazy are you?" 

Shaoran held his breath from her closet, praying to Dende that he would leave soon. 

"Uh, yeah, sorry..hehe." 

Touya looked at her for a moment and then trailed his eyes across the room. "Not hiding anything are you?" 

Sakura could feel her palms sweat. "N-no, what makes you say that?" 

Touya gave her a look and then stepped into her room more. "What is it?" 

Shaoran took a small breath and almost screamed when Touya looked directly at the closet door. Since Sakura had one of the kinds that had several slanted pieces of wood going across, one on the inside could kinda see out but not vice-versa. 

Step by step Touya walked to the closet and slid it open quickly. Shaoran dove out silently and jumped into the air behind him. When Touya spun around he saw a sweating Sakura standing by her desk and nothing else. "Wha...? I could of sworen I saw something dive out..." He turned several times, confused. 

"N-Nothing! I'll get started on dinner in a second, okay?" 

Touya eyed her but left the room anyway. When the door closed Sakura sighed and pulled out the float card from behind her back and Shaoran quickly fell to the ground, making a soft thump. 

"I thought I was gonna die..." He said, gasping for air. 

Sakura giggled and pushed him toward the window. "Get going before he comes back." 

Shaoran kissed her one last time before jumping backwars out the window. Sakura smiled brightly to herself and picked up the picture of her and Shaoran on the rollar coaster ride. The picture showed her hugging Shaoran tightly with her eyes closed tight and her mouth open in a scream. Shaoran had his mouth wide open in a huge smile and his eyes sparkling. Sakura felt a small blush on her face, knowing that he only smiled like that for her. 

~*The End*~   


Notes: I just couldn't resist the translation of Sakura's 'Hyan' to 'Schweet'. I don't remember which fansuber does this but I always get a trip out of it. Oh, and sorry if any Dialog sounded like an osaka accent. I'm from the south so I "kinda" use that accent in my writing. ^_^ As always review if you think its worthy of your time. I always read every review and it means alot to a writer when you let them know you like it or not. I'm starting my next story '_Sleepless Night_' Soon so look forward to it! And I promise to update it every day!Picture of the roller coaster was inspired by niki-chan's review. Kudos to you Niki-chan! 


End file.
